Fireworks
by elray231
Summary: Shay and Dawson weren't in a car accident in 1x10 instead they go and get those margaritas but the night doesn't turn out as planned. Shawson one shot!


**Hey there!  
So here's a little Shawson one-shot because I love them and there's not nearly enough Shawson out there.**

**If you read this and haven't read my ongoing Shawson fic, 'The Line Was Crossed.' Check it out please! **

**Here you go!**

...

Tomorrow night, you and me are going to get a few margaritas." Shay tells me.

"A few pitchers you mean." I smirk back.

"Yeah, that was implied!" I hear her tell me as we're packing up the equipment.

"Pick me up at 8? I want to go to see Antonio and the kids after work. I haven't seen Ava and Diego in weeks."

**The next evening...**

_Knock knock._

Shoot, shoot, shoot. I think as I hurry to the door with my hairbrush in my hand. I only realise that I'm standing at my door with my shirt un-buttoned when Shay rather blatantly checks me out.

"Not the welcome I was expecting." She smirks with a raised eyebrow. I glare at her and pull her into my apartment.

"Why aren't you ready yet? I want to get my margarita on." She asks as she helps herself to her favourite beer from my fridge. I got fed up with her constant moans about having to drink wine and began to stock up the refrigerator whenever she was coming round.

"I'm sorry, I got held up at Antonio's." I tell her whilst I start doing up my buttons. She nods at me and we head towards my rood, where she throws herself on my bed.

"So where do you want to go tonight?" My friend asks me.

"Somewhere where we can dance," I tell her. "But I don't want to be hit on. I just want to have fun."

"I know just the place."

...

"You brought me to a _gay_ bar?" I squeal with joy as we walk through the doors.

"The best in town! We can dance, we can drink, and we – well... you don't have to worry about being hit on!"

And with that, Shay leaves me and walks over to the bar, where she immediately catches the attention of an absolutely _stunning_ brunette and I think that I won't be seeing my best friend for the rest of the evening, but surprisingly, Shay shakes the girls wandering hands off of her and turns to me, then she starts calling me over with a slightly distressed look. When I get to her, I'm suddenly embraced from behind and I'm facing the brunette.

"This is my girlfriend, Gabriela." I hear Shay's voice say loudly to the woman.

"You're cute. I'm Sophia." The brunette, now known as Sophia says.

"Hey, nice to meet you." I smile.

"I was just trying to convince Leslie here to come back to my place." Sophia tells me. I don't get a good vibe from her. She's beautiful, but there's something dark about her. Clearly Shay thinks so too if she's decided to play the 'taken' card. We've had to do this a few times before so we have our roles and our routines. Normally we end up with a bottle of beer and laugh about it in the toilets for an hour afterwards. Girls did _not _like Leslie Shay being off the market.

"Ah, well. Leslie can go if she wants to, but she should know that she'll be sleeping on the couch when she gets home." I chuckle. Sophia throws her head back and laughs loudly. I look back at Shay and she's looking at me with pleading eyes.

"When she said that she had a girlfriend, I couldn't believe it. I never knew that she was the relationship type." So Shay knows her?

"Oh, so you know each other?" I pull myself slowly out of Shay's arms and look at her with a smile.

"Boy, do we know each other. Do you remember that time down at the beach, babe? You were wild under that umbrella." Sophia says with a smirk. She's eying me up as if to try and make me jealous.

"Down at the beach? Sounds adventurous... Sweetie." I clench my teeth slightly and look at Shay, who's now glaring at Sophia.

"Is she not like that with you?" Sophia asks with a laugh, "That's unfortunate. Maybe it was just for me. If you know what I mean."

Shay grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly and that's our queue to go. Although we're only pretending to be dating, I sometimes get a little riled and nearly end up in a fist fight if Shay doesn't pull me away.

"It was lovely meeting you, Sophia. But Leslie and I have come here to dance." I go to pull Shay away from her, but then have a thought. "And by the way, sex on the beach is so cliché. She's much more adventurous then that now... If you know what I mean."

And then I walk away with pride with my best friend trailing behind me. I stop in the middle of the dance floor and turn to Shay, who's looking very smug.

"That was your best performance yet." Shay laughs. I look over her shoulder to see Sophia watching us carefully.

"She's watching us. Dance with me." I pull Shay close and we start dancing. We're so close that I can feel her breath on my face. I turn around and dig my ass into her front, and then I wrap my arms around the back of her head to pull her close again. I can feel myself getting turned on and I don't know why. We've danced before; we haven't danced like this before. There hasn't been such passion or determination before but I've never felt like this. I didn't even get a chance to buy a drink because of Sophia so I can't blame it on alcohol either.

"Gabby." I hear Shay breath against my shoulder. I immediately feel aroused by the sound of her voice and I can't find the words to respond. Suddenly, I'm being turned around and I'm back facing Shay, who's looking at me like she wants the same thing. I hesitate before I lean in and attach our lips. Sophia the bitch is forgotten; everything that should and shouldn't matter is forgotten. Our kiss is rough and desperate, but it's also passionate and I've never felt a kiss like it before... It felt like fireworks going off. _She's been right in front of me this whole time._ Then, too soon if you ask me, Shay pulls back. She smiles at me, which I gladly return. She pulls me by the hand and we leave the club.

"Can we go back to your place and watch some movies?" she asks me, "I don't want margaritas anymore."

"On one condition." I say nervously, which her eyebrows furrow to in response, "Can I kiss you again?"

She nods in response and she pulls me into our second kiss.

There are fireworks.


End file.
